


i love everything there is to love about you

by orphan_account



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ballet AU, F/F, F/M, Foster Care, High School, Human Catra, Human Scorpia, M/M, a dance school au, dont read if u get triggered easily, human hordak, human rogelio, shadow weaver is an abusive shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 15:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Please don’t let me remember you… us this way.  Please Catra.”  Adora pleaded, her tears falling down her cheeks.“We don’t always get what we want Adora.” Catra said, a sad smile plastered on her face as she shook her head.  “Clearly.”And Catra thought she let go for the last time.or the foster home & dance school au i spent HOURS on





	i love everything there is to love about you

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy! leave kudos if you enjoyed this <3 probably gonna make this a series so comment and let me know what you think

They grew up in a foster home. 

Adora and Catra were five when they first met. Adora was playing dollhouse in the playroom with a girl called Lonnie and a boy called Kyle when she first saw her.

The brunette was sitting in the corner of the room, she looked small and afraid from the way she was curling into herself, attempting to merge with the wall behind her.

Adora probably stared at her for a little too long, because the little girl’s gaze shifted to where Adora was. The dark-haired girl studied Adora’s appearance before looking at her knees again.

Adora tapped Lonnie on the shoulder several times before whispering to her new friend, “Who’s that?” pointing at the girl in the corner.

Lonnie let out a confused hum before following the line of direction Adora’s finger had been pointing in.

“Oh! That’s Catrina. She’s kinda a scaredy cat, she hasn’t spoken to anyone since she got here.” Lonnie answered, shrugging and turning back to her collection of dolls.

“I’m gonna go talk to her.” Adora decided, pulling herself off her knees and walking over the corner.

Lonnie let out a huff in response, slightly annoyed that she had to continue playing dolls with Kyle, of all people.

Adora reached the corner where the other girl was hiding in.

The blonde realised that the other girl had now draped a teal coloured blanket over herself, wrapping it around her small figure.

Adora crouched down in front of the girl, extending her hand.

“Hi! I’m Adora, are you new here?” Adora asked, grinning obtusely and the new girl.

“I’m Catrina.” She replied, not meeting Adora’s gaze.

“That’s such a pretty name! I wish I hade your name! It’s super cool!” Adora beamed.

“Really?” Catrina asked, looking up into Adora’s eyes for the first time.

Adora hadn’t realised from across the room that the other girl’s eyes were one blue and one gold, even though they were so bright and shiny.

“Y-yeah!” Adora stuttered, overwhelmed by the girl’s beauty. She reminded Adora of one of the Barbie dolls she was playing with before she addressed her.

“Thankyou.” The brunette replied shyly. 

Adora decided right then and there that she rather befriend this girl than play with Lonnie or any of her dolls.

“Do you wanna play with me?” Adora asked.

Catra didn’t reply, so she rested a hand on the girl opposite her’s shoulder, shaking her lightly.

Catrina whimpered and shifted away from the blonde, curling even more into herself.

“Hey! I’m not going to hurt you! It’s okay!” Adora reassured the other girl.

“You promise?” The girl questioned; tear filled ears looking into sky blue ones.

“I promise.” Adora said. 

With that, Catrina let go of her blanket and found a new shelter in Adora’s arms.

Adora held the other girl for a moment, realising she was only slightly taller than the brunette. 

“Hey, I’ll protect you from any evil witch or monster that tries to hurt you!” Adora said, grinning widely at her new friend.

“Like my knight in shining armour?” Catra asked, her smile small.

“Exactly like that Princess Catrina!” Adora giggled, soon Catrina joined in her small laughter before saying, “Call me Catra.”

\---------------------------------------------------

They were seven when the owner of their foster house, known as Mrs Weaver, told them that she owned a dance school. She began encouraging all children seven years and older to join her ballet squads.

“Adora, my child.” She called one day before packing her lunch for school. 

“Yes, Mrs Weaver!” Adora cheerfully replied, beaming at the sight of her mother figure.

“Would you like to let all of your friend here know that they are officially old enough to join my ballet school if they chose to.” Mrs Weaver said, both her hands clasped together.

“Of course, Mrs Weaver!” Adora replied, turning back to her lunch bag.

“Thankyou Adora.” Mrs Weaver said in her pleased tone, reserved for Adora and Adora only.

Shadow Weaver reached out to tuck a golden strand of hair behind Adora’s ear before turning and walking into the living room.

“Adora! Come on! You’re going to miss the bus if you don’t hurry up!” Catra bellowed from the front door, her footsteps echoing on the pathway outside as ran out the front door. Adora followed moments after, excited to tell her classmates on the bus about the exciting news.

“Shadow Weaver wants us to join her ballet class?” Catra repeated after Adora told everyone listening about what Mrs Weaver had said.

“Don’t call her that!” Kyle shrieked from his seat next to Rogelio.

“Why not? It’s not like she’s here to hear me call her that!” Catra laughed, her tone rising in volume to test if she could hear her from all the way back at their house.

“You don’t know that!” Kyle whined.

“Well that lady does hear everything; I wouldn’t be surprised if she attached listening devices to our backpacks or something!” Lonnie joked, earning a shriek from Kyles lips.

They erupted into a chorus of laughter.

They started dancing at Horde Studios the following week.

Rogelio decided not to attend though, he was more into hanging out with his soccer friends and playing sport on the weekends anyway.

From the moment Adora and her friends set foot into the studio, they had been taught that their rival dance school was Brightmoon Dance Theatre, located across the street.

They were eleven years old when the real competitive energy started.

Adora would remember Catra’s disgusted look every time she saw girls and boys their age exit their dance school.

“Ugh, look at those princesses and their fancy cars.” Catra would say.

Adora would let out an awkward laugh at every similar comment Catra and her foster mates would say.

All Adora could think were two things.

Remember when I called you princess? I liked that a lot.

I wish I had what they had too.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Adora only had to wait until she was fifteen before her dreams became a reality.

“What!?” Catra shrieked from across their shared bedroom.

“You can’t be fucking serious, right Adora? This has to be a fucking prank!” Catra continued, her once bright eyes now filled to the brim with rage.

“I’m so sorry Catra. But you know I may never get another chance like this! Nobody wants to adopt teens!” Adora apologised, shoving as many clothing items as she could into her duffel bag.

“Why the hell would you tell everyone before me?! Adora even fucking Lonnie knew before me! I’m your best fucking friend!” Catra screamed from across the room, not wanting to be anywhere near the blonde.

“You are my best friend Catra! You always have been!” Adora said, approaching the brunette, only a single bed in between them now.

“Why the hell didn’t you tell me then!? HUH?” 

“Because I knew you would react like this!” 

“What? So, I was just supposed to wake up tomorrow morning to find you… gone? That’s not fucking fair Adora!” 

“I didn’t know how to tell you!” Adora screamed back. 

They stood mere metres apart, panting heavily from their outbursts. 

“Screw you Adora.” She paused, “And the old hag who’s adopting you.”

Catra stormed out of the room, running her shoulder into Adora. Hard.

Adora spun around and caught Catra’s wrist, causing the brunette to face her once last time.

“Please don’t let me remember you… us this way. Please Catra.” Adora pleaded, her tears falling down her cheeks.

“We don’t always get what we want Adora.” Catra said, a sad smile plastered on her face as she shook her head. “Clearly.”

And Catra thought she let go for the last time.

\--------------------------------

That was the last Adora saw Catra. 

Well.

For now.

Adora had been adopted by a sixty-year-old lady named Razz. Razz had long, white, frizzy hair. She was sort of crazy. Not like a mentally insane crazy, but a funny kind of crazy, which is probably reason she had nine cats.

Adora just thought she was lonely, after all she inherited a mansion and millions from her husband.

Razz enrolled Adora at Brightmoon when she learnt that Adora lived and breathed dancing. 

That’s where she met Glimmer and Bow for the first time. 

Glimmer had short, wavy prink and purple hair. She was wayyyyyy shorter than herself and had a feisty personality. It reminded her of Catra.

Bow was a half a head taller than Adora. He had chocolate coloured eyes with a lump of curly hair perched on top of his head. He was always sweet and a peace maker.

Through Bow and Glimmer, she met Mermista, Sea Hawk, Perfuma, Spinnerella and Netossa. However not all of them danced, Sea Hawk was just Mermista’s boyfriend who Bow admired.

Glimmer’s mother just happened to own Brightmoon Dance Theatre, she should have noticed earlier due to their mother, daughter similarities.

Adora tried to text Catra on multiple occasions.

All her messages consisted of….

I’m sorry I hurt you – 5 months ago

I miss you – 5 months ago

Please forgive me – 5 months ago

I wish I never left you – 4 months ago

Please call me – 3 months ago

Adora had given up.

It’s not like she didn’t see Catra.

She saw her at dance eisteddfods and from a distance when she got out of Mrs Weaver’s large van which she drove them all in. 

Catra never looked at her anymore, but Adora always found herself staring.

Adora’s nearly sixteen now. And she misses Catra more than anything.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

The day Adora left, Shadow Weaver’s abuse got worse.

Oh right.

Catra never told Adora what Shadow Weaver would do whenever she wasn’t around.

The brunette would normally receive a slap in the face for breathing in the same room as their… no. her foster mother.

Dance was one of the only places Catra could escape.

Not the dance classes she attended with Shadow Weaver. 

Catra was the best in the studio, but that didn’t stop Shadow Weaver from scolding her whenever she accidentally let her smile drop mid performance, just for a moment. 

Catra had a key to the dance school. Shadow Weaver made her open up early for the younger student’s classes. 

The brunette would use the key to her advantage and would go into their empty studio at midnight and turn on some depressing music and dance her pain away. 

She used to say she would dance her heart away, but now she wasn’t even sure if she could call the thing beating inside of her a heart.

Dancing in Shadow Weaver’s classes had its benefits.

She met Scorpia, who wasn’t from the foster home. 

Scorpia was tall, white hair in a half-shaved pixie cut and a bright personality to match.

She also met Entrapta.

Entrapta had long purple hair, always tied up into two high ponytails. She was also cheerful. But she was 4’11 and Catra had to stand a short distance away from her to avoid hurting her neck if she craned it down to converse with her. 

They were her best friends now. But they were no Adora.

But Adora wasn’t here anymore. And she had to deal with that. One way or another.

**Author's Note:**

> just a heads up, there will be some like....
> 
> shadow weaver being physically abuse toward catra so like, if you get triggered i will put warning before anything shitty happens x
> 
> leave a kudos please


End file.
